So NOT a KiGo Story
by SHADO Commander
Summary: Someone posted on a forum that there were too many KiGo stories on FFN these days.  Obviously I disagree… but even so, I thought I'd throw the dog a bone and give you something a little different for a change. A bit dark, so I hope it's to your taste.


_AN - Someone posted on one of the forums that there were too many KiGo stories on FFN these days, something that I obviously disagree with… but even so, I thought I'd throw the dog a bone and give you something a little different for a change. I hope it's to your taste._

##############################

**So NOT a KiGo Story**

By SHADO Commander

##############################

"Well, look who's back," Shego snickered as a familiar red head of hair… and the girl attached… dropped out of an air vent above the giant death ray that Drakken had constructed. "I always suspected you were a masochist, but after that last beat down, I figured even you would know when to quit."

"Says the woman who finally had to let the blue idiot and DNAmy screw with her genes in order to boost her already freakish plasma to beat me," Kim fired back as she landed. "How are you doing with all those extra fingers, by the way? Those gloves must cost a fortune."

"Fuck you, Possible," Shego snarled. The fact that she looked even stranger after Drakken had finally realized that her plasma output was directly related to how many fingers were firing had been little enough price to pay back when a maturing Princess was finally starting to beat her on a regular basis. However, in the three months that Kim had been missing… recovering from the massive burn damage Shego had inflicted on her arch rival when it became obvious that she was outmatched martial arts wise… the green woman had begun to wonder if it had been worth it just for what she'd assumed was their last battle.

Of course, it certainly hadn't been worth it for Drakken. Shego had accidentally fried the blue twit a month ago, something she hadn't even realized she'd done until after he failed to come back up after she'd backhanded him for something stupid or other. She couldn't remember what that was now… all of the gene work Amy had done had left her mental state a bit muddled at times, and the cowardly bitch had run off after she'd seen the bubbling corpse of her 'genius' partner.

A shame that. For all his lunacy, Drakken had always been the 'idea person' of their team, and without his planning, Shego had been reduced to sneaking into his still undiscovered backup lairs and using whatever instrument of the apocalypse that she happened to find lying around. Sooner or later she was going to find one that actually did what it was supposed to, and when she did… Blammo! Goodbye Planet Earth.

Okay, maybe the gene manipulations had done more than just muddle her memory. She certainly couldn't remember having such a death wish before… but that was before she'd vanquished her arch-foe.

Er… had _thought_ she'd vanquished her arch-foe, that was, given that said annoying teenager was standing there in front of her, looking like she'd never been roasted alive at all.

"By the way," the green woman added maliciously, "Nice plastic surgery. You sure you want to undo all of your mommy's friends hard work?"

Kim's response was to leap towards the villain, unleashing the devastating array of flying kicks that had proved her nemesis' undoing prior to Shego's genetic reinvention.

"Fast as ever," Shego marveled, barely keeping herself defended, "But what do you do when I do THIS?"

Flaming on, the pyretic villain ignited her hands and heard a satisfying sizzle as Kim's raw skin and muscle burned on contact.

What Shego wasn't expecting was for Kim to press on anyway, finally breaking through the plasmic fury and landing a devastating hit across Shego's face. But that was the least of her shocks, as she watched Kim's mutilated flesh start to ripple.

Crap! Somehow Kim had duplicated Shego's own rapid healing ability!

"Been to see DNAmy yourself, huh Princess?" Shego growled as she pushed herself off the floor.

"Hell no," Kim smiled an unnaturally toothy grin. "You think I'd let someone mess with MY body like that? This upgrade is all natural."

And then the fur rippled across her flesh and her wolf-form slammed into the stunned villain like a living avalanche of teeth and claws.

###############################

It was fortunate, Kim mused later, that all of the green woman's mutations had left her at the point where she could have been legally declared no longer human by Global Justice's Arcanna Division. That way Kim could still honestly look her family in the eye and say she'd never tasted human flesh. Who knows, maybe they'd even start believing that the cows she was now keeping up at Uncle Slim's ranch were enough to ease her through 'that time of the month.'

What was important, though, was that the insane creature that had once been Shego had finally been neutralized in the only sure way that a being that was already immune to fire and radiation could be. It was hard to believe, but after all these years, it was finally over.

Leaning back against the base of the death ray, Kim patted her swollen stomach and began to digest her victory.

#####################################

_**Legal disclaimers**__: Kim Possible, Shego and Uncle Slim are the creations of Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley, and those names are all trademarks of the Disney media organizations. Use in use in this context is probably considered fair under parody law, but just in case: this work was not created for profit, no money changed hands etc. And remember, friends, always have your KimberWolf spayed or neutered! _


End file.
